


Instagram is a Wonderful App for Ass Kicking

by QueenofWitchBlood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2 fics in one day the world must be coming to an end, Gen, i know nothong about instagram im so sorry, i snorted when i thought of this then cackled, katsuki yuuri is a god on the ice and i with Fight TM anyone who disagrees, now i cant sleep, plisetsky is an instagram gremlin, save me from ice gay hell, this is super short n typed out on my phone, when will ur fave ever, yuri plisetsky is DoneTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWitchBlood/pseuds/QueenofWitchBlood
Summary: OKAY SO I WAS READING THE WIKI FOR YURI!!! ON ICE AND IT SAYS THAT MINAMI IS A HUGE FAN OF YUURI AND NOW IM SCREAMING BC I SHLD BE ASLEEP BUT I LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF SUFFERALSO THIS WAS WRITTEN OUT ON MY PHONE SO APOLOGIES FOR ANY TYPOSupdate: n i c e https://i.gyazo.com/0dc784d1d1b5946029713893fd12acb7.png





	

Yuri Plisetsky had been staying in Hastesu in constant contact with the Katsuki asshole for over 5 days now, and honestly, he'd had _enough_.

There's only so much 'subtle' flirting one could take before they went absolutely insane. Especially when the person who's meant to be _coaching_ you is constantly talking and whining about your self proclaimed rival. 

Huffing to himself, Yuri followed awkwardly behind the two as they walked through the busy town center. Apparently, there was some kind of market today and Mrs. Katsuki had mentioned it to Viktor in passing, who had, of course, immediately insisted that Yuuri take him the next day, which consequently led to Yuri following behind them like an awkward third wheeler.

Blowing through his straw into the drink he'd somehow managed to weasle out with some spare cash in his pocket, Yuri took out his phone and scrolled through his Instagram account, checking out the latest news. Seeing nothing all that interesting happening, he moved to put his phone away before looking up to see where the two gross adults had wandered off to.

Seeing Viktor grabbing the Katsuki asshole's arm excitedly and pointing at something, immediately made Yuri's face crease into a sour grimace. Honestly, the two were unbearable and... wait. Grinning maliciously, Yuri was suddenly struck with inspiration. 

Moving quickly, he turned away from the two and opened his front facing camera, striking a pose with his middle finger up and his tongue sticking out in disgust, snapping the picture perfectly. Choosing a filter, he quickly typed out: 'Out with the Idiot Duo TM. #viktorstoppls #katsukiyuurisucks'. 

Satisfied, he posted it and placed his phone back into his pocket, quickly following behind the two 'lovebirds' before they could leave him behind.

Feeling vibration in his pocket, Yuri frowned and pulled his phone out again. Seeing the message from Minami, Yuri rolled his eyes and opened it, figuring the other Japanese figure skater would be fanboying about Katsuki Yuuri or some bullshit.

Reading the message, Yuri nearly choked on his straw as he inhaled with surprise, coughing harshly.

'Katsuki Yuuri is a god on the ice! Wait in the town square im coming to kick ur ass u ice gremlin!'


End file.
